1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer, and more particularly to a nailer having a positioning effect to position a washer efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional nailer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6–8 comprises a gun body 20, a magazine 21 mounted on the gun body 20 and containing a plurality of nails (not shown) which are ejected outward by the gun body 20, a feed plate 22 mounted on the gun body 20 and having a first end provided with a propeller 221 having an end provided with a push bar 222 and a second end formed with a through hole 223, a washer barrel 26 mounted on the gun body 20 and containing therein a plurality of washers 1 (see FIG. 8) made of plastic or metallic material, a catch plate 25 mounted on the feed plate 22 and having a top formed with an elongated slideway 251 having an end formed with a through bore 252 facing the through hole 223 of the feed plate 22 and having a side formed with a recess 253 for mounting a spring 24, and an elastic locking plate 23 having a first end secured on a side of the slideway 251 of the catch plate 25 and a second end formed with a locking portion 232 rested on the spring 24.
In operation, when one of the washers 1 is pushed by the push bar 222 of the propeller 221 of the feed plate 22 to move in the slideway 251 of the catch plate 25 to reach the position of the through bore 252 of the catch plate 25, the washer 1 is retained by the locking portion 232 of the locking plate 23. After the nail in the magazine 21 is ejected outward by the gun body 20, the nail passes through the washer 1 to carry the washer 1 to move downward, so that the washer 1 and the nail are ejected outward from the through bore 252 of the catch plate 25.
However, the locking plate 23 easily produces elastic fatigue during a long-term utilization, thereby decreasing the positioning effect of the locking plate 23, and thereby decreasing the lifetime of the locking plate 23.
Another conventional nailer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a gun body (not shown), a magazine 31 mounted on the gun body and containing a plurality of nails (not shown) which are ejected outward by the gun body, a feed plate 32 mounted on the gun body and formed with a slideway 321, a washer barrel 34 mounted on the gun body and containing therein a plurality of washers 1A made of plastic material, and a catch plate 33 mounted on the feed plate 32 and formed with a through hole 331 facing the slideway 321 of the feed plate 32.
In operation, when one of the washers 1A is pushed by the feed plate 32 to move in the slideway 321 of the feed plate 32 to reach the position of the through hole 331 of the catch plate 33, the through hole 331 of the catch plate 33 is slightly smaller than the washer 1A, so that the washer 1A is retained by the through hole 331 of the catch plate 33. After the nail in the magazine 31 is ejected outward by the gun body, the nail passes through the washer 1A to carry the washer 1A to move downward. At this time, the washer 1A is deformed by the impact applied by the nail so as to pass through the through hole 331 of the catch plate 33, so that the washer 1A and the nail are ejected outward from the through hole 331 of the catch plate 33.
However, the washer 1A is deformed by its flexibility so as to pass through the through hole 331 of the catch plate 33, so that such a conventional nailer is only available for washers made of plastic material and is not available for washers made of metallic material, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional nailer.